¡Y todo por una enfermedad!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Reto Primum del foro The Ruins. La pequeña hija de Severus y Nymphadora Tonks, está enferma. Nada nuevo ni sorprendente. Aunque... ¡vaya, en este caso es tan distinto! Quién diría que una enfermedad...podría...


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea. Personajes y demases pertenecen a JK Rowling. Fan fic sin fin de lucro alguno.

Mari.

* * *

><p>¡No podía capturarla! ¡Por Merlín santísimo que comenzaba a enloquecer, corriendo por toda la casa! La veía estornudar y si se perdía bajo un mueble o se hacía "invisible", solo escuchaba sus estornudos y su risa. ¡Claro, a su edad le parecía divertido! Y bien, ambos corriendo como locos por todas partes. ¡Apartando las cosas filosas y quebradizas, para evitar una catástrofe!<p>

— ¡Severus, por dios! Debe haber una forma de atraparla. ¡Se puede lastimar!

Y mientras estornudaba, con dos años de edad, el florero a su lado se había convertido en una pelota. Había caído al suelo y rebotaba hasta sus pies. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esa? Y su hija había vuelto a estornudar y la silla donde estaba, para tratar de atraparla mientras ella flotaba en el aire, se había convertido en gelatina y había caído dentro. Bañado enteramente. De cabeza a pies.

— ¡Por favor, cariño...ven con papi y mami! Deja de flotar por los aires.

Pero estaba por comenzar a creer que ella no lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Hasta donde tenía entendido, su hija no había dado señales de tener conocimientos sobre la magia. Solo tenía dos años, no se había fijado si misteriosamente, un muñeco de felpa caía entre sus manos.

De las repisas.

— ¿Le has estado enseñando algo, Severus? — preguntó la mujer a su lado, mientras miraba a la pequeña de dos años, flotando en el aire. Reía divertida mientras su nariz estaba llena de moquillo.

Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta. ¿Con dos años de edad? ¿Qué atención le iba a prestar?

— ¿¡Te volviste loca, Nymphadora! ¿A su edad? Es más probable que le preste atención a los cuadernos para pintar, que a mí. Y eso que solo hace rayas sobre ellos.

La mujer suspiró, nerviosa. Su hija había vuelto a estornudar y su cabello había cambiado de color, súbitamente. Era rosado como un caramelo.

— Samantha, ven con mami. ¡Eso es!

Estaba por alcanzarla, encima de un viejo sofá negro. Sí. Snape insistía en llevar su ropa a la decoración, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Apenas podía tocar uno de sus zapatos con una de sus manos. ¡Quien diría que flotaba tan alto!

— Samy, ven conmigo...por favor. ¡O si no, ve con papá! Te puedes lastimar.

Y la pequeña reía divertida, mientras estaba de cabeza. Flotando. Estornudó fuertemente, bañando a Snape en moquillo. Negó con la cabeza, limpiándose el rostro con una mano.

Como fuera, aquel estornudo, la había hecho flotar más lejos de sus padres.

— ¡Ay no, la puerta del patio trasero está abierta! ¡Tienes que hacer algo, Severus!

¡La puerta! Si pasaba a través de ella, no podría atraparla. Brincó por encima del sofá, casi golpeando la costosísima mesa de cristal que Nymphadora insistía en tener. _"Estilo para el hogar"_ estilo con el que Samantha se la pasaba golpeándose. Estilo que podía ser un arma letal si se rompía.

¡Estilo que estaba atravesado en medio de su misión de cerrar la puerta del patio trasero! Y de rodillas había caído, de forma dolorosa, metros lejos de ellas. Y apenas con una mano y una inspiración fuerte, había podido cerrar la puerta del patio trasero.

Brincar para no romper la mesa, era muy doloroso.

— ¡No, Severus! Ahora va a la cocina. ¡La estufa! ¡Se golpeará con las repisas!

Si ni se podía levantar, ¿cómo iba a poder correr tras ella? Como pudo, se puso de pie y respirando fuertemente para obtener energías, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia donde Nymphadora estaba detenida.

La entrada a la cocina, que comunicaba con el salón.

— ¡Mi amor, agacha la cabeza. Te vas a golpear! Haz como la ranita ¿sí? La ranita y baja la cabeza.

Como fuera, su hija había hecho lo que su madre había dicho y había entrado en la cocina sin golpearse la cabeza con el marco de la entrada.

Ni cuenta se había dado de que había vuelto a enderezarse en el aire.

— ¡Tenía que enfermarse! Ahora ni podemos...¡alcanzarla! — exclamó Snape, tratando de encaramarse sobre una repisa, para tomarla. Condimentos varios como la sal y pimienta, resbalaban, mientras él trataba de tomar una de sus piernas y hacerla bajar.

Pero era más fácil hacer bajar a los condimentos. Las repisas de madera, caoba, eran más frágiles de lo que parecían. Para su peso.

— ¡Arg...maldito pimentero! — exclamó Snape, en cuanto la pimienta había caído sobre su rostro y sus ojos ardían como brasas.

— ¡Severus Snape, no maldigas frente a Samantha!

— ¡Cuando te caiga pimienta en los ojos, dirás lo mismo! Ahora no puedo ver. ¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que bajaré de aquí!

Y Samantha había vuelto a estornudar y se había puesto de cabeza en el aire. Nymphadora había suspirado, mirándola en silencio.

— Severus...creo que Samantha está algo pálida.

— Ya sé que está enfer...

— No. Será mejor que te quites de allí, porque va a...

Muy tarde. Lo había hecho.

— Dime que esto que me ha caído encima, no es lo que parece.

Pero su risa lo decía todo. Estaba bañado en vómito y de pronto, Samantha se había echado a llorar. Estaba mareada, estaba cansada y sus oídos le ardían. Nymphadora había compuesto una dulce voz, mientras Severus trataba de ver dónde rayos estaba parado.

Al menos el vómito había limpiado la pimienta.

— Ven con mami. ¿Sí? Gatea hasta mami y papi, todo va a estar bien. Papi y mami te van a cuidar y ya no te sentirás mal.

Sí, porque mami y papi, estaban cansados de seguirla por toda la casa. Nymphadora había sonreído, cuando su hija se había encontrado con el tarro de galletas y trataba de alcanzarlo. Al hacerlo, había tomado una galleta y la mordisqueaba mientras continuaba de cabeza.

— ¡Comes galletas y acabas de vomitar! Samantha, baja de una buena vez. — exclamó Snape, mientras limpiaba su rostro con sus manos.

Pero ella estaba distraída en comerse la galleta, muy feliz. Y estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos y temblaba de vez en cuando. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que un virus podía causar una cosa así? Bueno, en los niños, nunca se estaba seguro. No había tenido hijos nunca.

La iba a encerrar dentro de una burbuja mágica, para que eso no sucediera.

Un momento...

¡Eso era!

— Entretenla, cántale... haz lo que sea. Iré por mi varita.

Nymphadora lo observó sin entender, mientras Severus corría hasta la habitación principal. Tomó la varita sobre la cómoda, no sin antes tomar una toalla y limpiar un poco de aquel vómito de col y espinacas.

Ella era la única que le daba ese tipo de comida maloliente, estando enferma. Tonta Nymphadora.

Y al regresar a la cocina, Nymphadora estaba cantando y aplaudiendo. Y su hija hacía lo mismo. Aunque ni respirar o hablar podía. Se posicionó en medio de ambas y apuntó a su hija con la varita.

En el momento en el que estornudaba y...

¡Su varita se había ido de sus manos en un dos por tres!

— Samantha...devuélveme mi varita.

— Severus, ¿cómo va a saber dónde la puso?

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Pues el lugar donde la había encontrado, no era nada higiénico. ¿Por qué tenía que ser dentro del inodoro?

— ¿Un encantamiento burbuja, Severus?

— Ya que no podemos atraparla, al menos eso evitará que se lastime.

Bien, todo por una fiebre. Y en realidad, allí estaba. Estornudando y flotando por toda la casa.

Pero al menos estaba segura.


End file.
